


Someone I Never Met

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ's misses her baby.





	Someone I Never Met

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

JJ never thought that she could possibly miss someone as much as she did. She did. She missed her baby. She missed someone she had never met. She knew nothing about them, expect that they were wanted and would have been loved by both her and Will.

She had dreams of them. Sometimes they were a little boy and other times a little girl. She just wished that she could have held them one time. Kissed them one time. Sadly, the universe was cruel and had ripped her baby away from her. 

JJ had expected that the pain would never go away. How was it possible to miss someone you never met?


End file.
